Pop Goes the Daisy
Narrator: Rosie was feeling proud about being a feisty energetic engine, she boasted endlessly about it, but she worked very hard, too, and made everything go like clockwork, it was a lovely perfect afternoon. Narrator: The Freight Cars and coaches behaved well, and the passengers even quit grumbling, but the train engines didn’t like having to bustle about it." Rosie: “There are some other ways of doing everything around here.” Narrator: Rosie told them. Rosie: “The train engine way or the wrong way, I’m a feisty energetic engine, and.........." Thomas + Percy + Gordon + Henry + James: “Don’t we know about it.” Narrator: They all groaned in unison. Narrator: The Train Engines were lucky when a familiar visitor came. Narrator: She moved around smoothly towards them. Narrator: The manager introduced her. Railroad Manager: “This is Daisy, we always agreed to give her a fair trial, she needs to learn everything about good behavior and bad behavior, please teach her those things, Rosie." Daisy: "Good afternoon." Narrator: said Daisy in her fancy tone of voice. Daisy: “Pleasure to meet you, Rosie, is that Thomas, Percy, Gordon, Henry and James too? I’m pleased to meet such wonderful train engines.” Narrator: The crazy train engines were flattered. Thomas + Percy + Gordon + Henry + James: “She’s very beautiful.” Narrator: they all said in unison. Thomas + Percy + Gordon + Henry + James: “We’re lucky to have her in our train engine yard.” Narrator: Rosie had her doubts. Rosie: “Come on, Daisy.” Narrator: Rosie said as Daisy trundled after her. Daisy: “You’re lucky our railroad inspector.........” Rosie: “Our manager………” Narrator: Ordered Rosie. Narrator: Daisy looked shocked. Daisy: “You’re lucky our manager thinks I need a lot to learn, he’s quite mistaken, we diesel engines don’t need to learn anything, we already know everything, we come to a yard and improve it, we’re revolutionary.” Rosie: “Yeah?” Narrator: said Rosie. Rosie: "If you’re revolutionary, maybe you would collect my Freight Cars while I go get Henry’s coaches." Narrator: Daisy, thrilled to show off, trundled away. Narrator: when Rosie returned, Daisy was trying to take some Freight Cars form a siding, they were empty and very old, and haven’t been touched for a long time, Daisy found them hard to move around. Daisy: “Pull, push, backwards, frontwards!” Freight Cars: “No, no!” Narrator: The Freight Cars groaned in unison. Freight Cars: “We can’t, we won’t!” Narrator: Rosie watched with excitement and interest. Narrator: Daisy had lost her patience. Daisy: Grrrrargh! Narrator: she growled angrily, and gave 1 great heave. Narrator: The Freight Cars jerked frontward. Freight Cars: “Oh……. No!” Narrator: The Freight Cars screamed in unison. Freight Cars: “We can’t, we won’t!” Narrator: Some of their joints snapped apart and their wheels jammed in the lower position. Daisy: Grrrrargh! Rosie: “Tee hee, hee!” Narrator: chuckled Rosie. Narrator: Daisy recovered and tried to push the Freight Cars back, but they wouldn’t move. Narrator: Rosie trundled silently around to collect the other Freight Cars. Rosie: “Thanks for arranging those, Daisy, I must go now.” Daisy: “Don’t you want this lot, Rosie?” Rosie: “No thanks.” Narrator: Daisy gulped nervously. Daisy: “And I already took all of this trouble? why didn’t you tell me?” Rosie: “You never asked me, Daisy, besides.” Narrator: said Rosie. Rosie: “You were having such fun being whatever it was you said, goodbye.” Daisy: Grrrrargh! Narrator: Daisy had to help the drivers and firemen clean up the mess, and she hated it, all of the Freight Cars were laughing and singing at her." Freight Cars: (singing) Freight Cars are waiting in the yard tackling them with lazy show the world what I can do gaily boasts the Daisy in and out she creeps about like a big green crazy when she takes the wrong Freight Cars out pop goes the Daisy. Daisy: Grrrrargh! Narrator: growled Daisy, and she trundled away to sulk in her diesel engine shed. End of Part 1…………….. Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes